GENIOS
by HinachanDarck
Summary: Hinata, una genio desde los 5 años y con un IQ de 245 puntos, con una hermana igual de prodigio Hanabi. Ellas en una secundaria tomando clases de personas de las que Hinata educó en tiempos remortos. Y sobre todo unos chicos sexys que babean por su ser... ¿Como terminará eso?


**LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN...**

**SI NO A KISHIMOTO-MATAPERSONAJES FAVORITOS- SENSEI**

Edad Itachi: 17

Edad Sasuke: 15

La alarma sonó retumbando a los oídos de una hermosa chica peliazulada que descansaba pacficamente haciendo que terminara en el suelo.

-Itte- dijo ella mientras se sobaba la cabeza y se paraba para ir al baño, eran la 4:30 pero debía irse temprano si no quería que Hanabi se le pegara como chinche, sabía que le llamarian exagerada porque ¿Cómo una nena de 8 años puede detenerte, a ti una joven de 15 años?, eso era un misterio, Hanabi cuando se proponía algo no le importaba pasar por una pared de elefantes así fuera para poder verla (Lo cual si pasó el año pasado en el zoologico donde por cierto estan vetadas para siempre) , Lentamente se metió en la bañera y al comprobar la temperatura se metió.

Al estar alli se permitió pensar en lo que habían pasado estos últimos 3 años, la muerte de su madre, el suicidio de su padre, el rechazo de su primo y la aceptación de Shion, su tía favorita.

Para Hanabi ella era su madre, ella la veía como una hija y ambas se protegían entre si. Suspiró, amaba mucho a esa criatura pero era muy caprichoza.

Al acabar de bañarse se secó y sacó el nuevo uniforme escolar, uno muy lindo que consistía en una falda de medio muslo color rojo, una polera blanca con los 3 primeros botones desabrochados y una corbata roja mal anudada, nunca de los nuncas se imaginó a ver a su hermana fuera de su habitación con una sonrisa, ya estaba bañada, uniformada y la veía feliz.

-¿Nos vamos nee-chan?- preguntó la castaña con una enorme sonrisa y extendía su mano para tomarsela, ella solo suspiró, Hanabi siempre sabía como salirse con la suya, vio la hora 5:30, faltaban dos horas y media para entrar a clase.

-Si, hoy pasamos a la base y luego vamos a desayunar a un restaurante- dijo ella mientras la jalaba a la salida.

Por cierto mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga, tengo 15 años y desde los 5 soy una genio prodigiosa, tuve un IQ en ese entonces de 245, incluso mayor que el de Da Vinci, además de que trabajo en la JAXA (Agencia Japonesa de Exploración Aeroespacial) desde los 12, Hanabi Hyuga tambien es una genio pero tuvo a la misma edad que yo un IQ de 180, así que se puede decir que soy mas lista, pero a veces lo dudo, ya que se sale con la suya solo diciendo 3 palabras, mi cabello es largo hasta la cintura de un color negro metalico y mis ojos son color perla con un toque de violeta, tengo un cuerpo muy desarrollado(entiendase como pechos y pompis), ¿Pero se preguntarán, si soy una genio porque debo ir a la escuela? ¡Todo se lo debo a mí adorada tía Shion que me inscribió sin mi concentimiento para que pudiera "socializar"!

* * *

Mientras eso sucedía una cabellera rojiza se metía a un cuarto en especial donde dormian 3 chicos, uno de 17 años de cabellera rubia larga y unos tatuajes de bocas en las manos y que estaba babeando a mares, otro del mismo color de pelo pero más corto que tenía 15, y uno exctamente igual que el ultimo pero de cabellera negruzca, alli se enontraban dormidos Naruto, Deidara y Menma Namizake, su madre viendo eso solo optó por abrir las cortinas y dejar que la luz entrara y les diera en la cara a los chicos, lo cual no los despertó, así que enojada solo atinó a lanzarles cubetazos de agua con hielos haciendo que se levantaran inmediatamente.

-¡ARRIBA PEDAZOS DE BASURA! ¡HOY HAY COLEGIO, TEBANNÉ!- gritó furiosa Kushina Namizake, la madre de esos 4 adolecentes, si 4 ya que también contaba Ino Namizake de la misma edad que los gemelos.

Ellos apresurados corrieron hasta ponerse a salvo, no es que le temieran a su madre, pero… ¡A QUIEN ENGAÑABAN! ¡Por supuesto que le tenían miedo!

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Mientras tanto la familia Uchiha ya iba de salida, era muy temprano pero siempre se iban antes para evitar un acoso matutino de parte de sus fans.

-Mph, vamonos- dijo el menor Uchiha serio pero con un toque de molestia- debo recoger al dobe y a Menma para ir a la escuela- decía sin más mientras se colgaba se mochila al hombro, su uniforme consistia en unos pantalones negros, una camisa blanca con los primeros 3 botones desabrohados y una corbata roja mal anudada.

Itachi solo asintió, pero el estaba molesto, Deidara le debía una muy grande.

-Y por allí podremos ver a pechos- grandes –Ino- decía Shisui feliz a lo que los otros solo negaron, si Deidara escuchaba esos comentrarios su hermano terminaria hecho pedacitos.

-Hai pero primero deberíamos ir a desayunar a ese nuevo restaurante, no creo que quieran comer lo que cocine Madara hoy- dijo Itachi mientras una gota de sudor frío escurría en su frente, a lo que los otros solo palidecieron y asintieron rapidamente mientras despertaban a Obito y a Sai.

Todos empezaban con sus rutinas diarias, unos cuantos levantandose apenas, otros desayunando y otros dormidos en el plato de cereal (entiendase como Hidan).

Pero esta historia se basa en una joven peliazulada que en estos momentos desayunaba con su hermana Hanaibi.

-Nee-san, ¿tenemos que ir a la JAXA hoy?- preguntó con tono aburrido Hanabi mientras terminaba sus waffles.

-No, pedí las vacaciónes por 2 años, solo nos hablará si hubiera algo muy importante- decía la mayor con una sonrisa mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a su feliz hermana.

-¡YOSH! ¡Eso es genial!, ¿Hay que hablar con Tsunade?- preguntó la menor mientras veía su jugo de naranja.

-Si, por eso me levanté temprano- dijo la mayor sin más- Pero antes pondremos reglas- dijo ella mietras la veía seriamente- No alardees, no insultes, no amenazes y no hagas escenas- dijo ella mientras la veía amenazadoramente a lo que Hanabi tragó en seco, su hermana enojada era peor que una bomba nuclear, así que asintió repetidas veces.

Afuera de ese restaurante se enontraba un grupo de 8 personas que platicaban y se dirigian directamente al mismo restaurant, ese era su favorito, ya que no entraban nunca allí fans molestas.

-¡Teme!, ¿Por qué nos levantan tan temprano? ¡Dattebayo!- gritó Naruto mientras hacía un puchero y entraba al restaurant, ellos tenían una mesa reservada para todos los días y era muy espaciosa porque había veces que iban a comer tambien akatsuki.

-¡Callate dobe!- dijeron los 2 pelinegros menores, Menma y Sasuke mientras le daban un pequeño zape.

Pero todos quedaron estupefactos al ver que en su mesa reservada se encontraban 2 chicas, una de su edad y que se veía sumamente sexy, y una pequeña como de 8 años que platicaba con ella, pero siempre había una cereza amarga en el pastel y en este caso fue Sasuke.

-Muevan sus traseros de esta mesa, es nuestra- dijo con la mirada más cortante y fría que tenía, a lo que la menor frunció el seño y la mayor lo ignoró completamente.

-¿QUE DICES TRASERO DE PATO?- preguntó Hanabi mientras se paraba y le jalaba la corbata para que estuviera a altura de ella- Si me preguntas a mi tu deberías estar en este momento hincado y pidiendo clemencia por ser tan grosero- dijo Hanabi mientras una sonrisa maniatica aparecía en sus finos labios lo cual alertó a todos los chicos, esa criatura daba miedo.

-Basta ya Hanabi- decía la mayor mientras seguía con lo suyo- come y callate - decía la mayor mientras sentaba a Hanabi y le mandaba una mirada retadora al morocho, este se quedó callado y sin más retrocedió con la cola entre las patas ante la mirada burlona de todos.

-Hey Teme, esa niñita te asustó ¿Ne?- preguntó burlón Naruto mientras le picaba las costillas.

-Callate dobe- dijo con clara advertencia a lo que el solo atinó a pasar por alto.

-Mph si que eres gallina- dijo Menma mientras se acercaba a las chicas que lo ignoraban rotundamente.

Sin más tomó la parte posterior de la silla intentando quitarla pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que hizo un movimiento extraño con la silla que le dio en pleno rostro lanzandolo hacia el piso mientras esta terminaba su waffle y lo volteaba a ver.

-No molesten- dijo sin más- Vamonos Hanabi- dijo la mayor mientras dejaba el dinero y se paraba con porte orgulloso pasando de largo a las miradas incredulas de los chicos.

-Wow- dijo Itachi mientras Menma se paraba con el ceño fruncido.

-Loca- dijo mientras se sentaba y los demás la seguían.

Mientra eso pasaba Hinata y Hanabi iban afuera.

-Nee-chan, eso fue increible- dijo Hanabi mientras caminaban hacia el instituto.

-Mph, se lo merecían, aparte estoy de mal humor- dijo la chica con los ojos obscurecidos por la rabia a lo que la menor tembló- como sea, vamos a la escuela que no tengo tiempo- dijo sin más para cargarla en su espalda y correr a una velocidad increible el trayecto hacia el colegio, porque Hinata no solo era inteligente, si no que tambien era buena en los deportes, sobre todo en las artes marciales.

* * *

Suspiró por enesima vez, ver a tu hermano adolecente 2 años menor que tú en su salón y sobre todo TOMANDO CLASES CON EL no era nada satisfactorio.

Y todo se lo debía a su mejor amigo y cabeza hueca Deidara Namikaze, que con su "genial" arte voló todo su salón en pedacitos, Tsunade se había negado a pagarlo y tendrían que tomar clase con 4 to año hasta que algun corazón gentil se ocupara de remodelarlo.

Mi nombre es Itachi Uchiha y junto con mis hermanos Sasuke y Shisui, formamos la empresa Uchiha corp. Que fue heredada de parte de nuestro padre antes de morir en un acidente de avion junto a mi madre, ahora Shisui como el mayor es el que nos "cuida" por así decirlo, pero esas no son más que farsas asquerosas ya que muchas veces lo hemos sacado de los problemas, tengo más familia de parte de mi padre, mi tío Uchiha Madara, y mis primos Sai y Obito Uchiha, que son generalmente raros.

-JODER, ITACHI, TE ESTOY HABLANDO- gritó un albino sacandolo de sus pensamientos.

-¿QUE MIERDA QUIERES HIDAN?- Gritó por primera vez en su vida Itachi dejando a todos perplejos, hasta que una sonora carcajada del mencionado se escuchó.

-JODER Y YO QUE PENSABA QUE NO SE TE PODÍA SACAR DE QUIZIO- dijo sin más, Itachi se contuvo de golpearlo porque Kakashi-sensei entraba por la puerta.

-Bien, tendré que dar clases al 4to y 6to año, hasta que alguien se apiade del salon de clases- dijo kakashi mientras empezaba a escribir las instrucciones.

Mientras eso ocurría en la oficina de Tsunade todo era un caos, libros y papeles por todos lados, una botella de sake a medio beber y una Tsunade frustrada.

-Tsunade-sama- dijo una voz desde de la puerta- Hay alguien que quiere verla- dijo con un tono de emoción en su voz que no paso desapercibido por Tsunade que sin más solo asintio.

En esos días jamás se imaginó encontrarse con las hermanas Hyuga, las genios de Japón y sus casí hijas.

-¡HINATA, HANABI!- gritó la directora mientras se paraba de un salto y las abrazaba fuertemente-¿Qué HACEN AQUÍ, NO DEBERÍAN ESTAR EN JAXA?- preguntó exaltada.

-Hai, pero ya sabes, Shion- dijo la menor mientras se encogia de hombros-Quiere que socializemos y le demos nietos- dijo la menor con una sonrisa ladeada mientras se carcajeaba.

-Esa Shion- dijo en un susurro Tsunade- ¿En que año entraran?- preguntó sin más Tsunade-

-Yo a 4to año y Hanabi a primaria- cuando la menor estaba por replicar ella la calló- no dejaré que tomes clases conmigo- dijo sin más viendola a los ojos con un toque de reproche a lo que ella solo suspiró y asintió derrotada.

-Bien. Sigueme, Kurenai y Kakashi estarán felices de ver a su "sensei"- dijo ironicamente la mayor para dejar a Hanabi con Shizune y tomar la mano de su amiga para ir directamente al salón donde se encontraba dando clases kakashi en ese momento.

En el salón Itachi Sasuke y Shisui oían las clases aburridos y los akatsukis solo dormían o hacian caricaturas.

-Bien, ahora que todos tienen trabajo comiezen- dijo Kakashi mientras leía su Icha Icha-paradaise, pero se vio interrumpido al escuchar el sonido de la puerta.

-Ahora vengo- dijo sin más mientras abria y quedaba estatico, frente a el estaba su sensei Hyuga Hinata, una genio que le enseñó cuando el tenía 22 y ella 6 años.

-¿Hinata?- preguntó saliendo de su estupefacción y abrazarla fuertemente- ¡Que bien, hace mucho que no te veía! ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó confundido.

-Shion- dijo sin más a lo que el sonrió.

-Bien, entonces pasa- dijo sin más mientras la metía al salón a la mirada atenta de toda la clase que no había pasada desapercivida la reaccción de su sensei.

-Chicos, ella es Hinata Hyuga- dijo sin más mientras la presentaba, 3 personas en especial respingaron al ver de quien se trataba.

-Hola- dijo sin más mientras levantaba su mano en un vago saludo…

**kyaaaa lamento estar de vaga y no haber subido... pero no tenia inspiración...**

**tenía flojera y**

**sobre todo...**

**TENIA TAREA**

**Porfavor dejen comentarios**

**ATTE. HinachanDarck**


End file.
